Une famille?
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Un événement traumatisant (un massacre)...des orphelins... Auront-ils le droit à une nouvelle chance? [VERSION CORRIGÉE]
1. Le massacre et des rencontres

Assis à terre, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues...son frêle corps secoué par ses larmes. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers une petite rivière à quelques pas de lui. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau...ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ses grands yeux noisettes rougis par ses larmes.

-Maman...papa...pourquoi... Dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Il s'endormit en pleurant, le doux sourire de sa mère, les jeux avec son père, les bons plats de sa maman lui revenant en mémoire. Mais tous ces moments de joies tournèrent bien vite...beaucoup trop vite en un cauchemar. Il les vit à terre sur le sol autrefois blanc de la maison. "Sauve-toi" dit sa mère avant de mourir sous ses yeux. "Reste en vie...fais vivre nos rêves et nos espoirs" dit son père alors qu'il s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de la scène. D'un coup, il se réveilla en sueur tremblant de partout. Il regarda autour de lui, le soleil est déjà bien haut. Il quitta la forêt retournant sur ses pas de la veille. Il arriva sur une petite colline surplombant un petit village totalement détruit.

-Il était si beau avant. Murmura-t-il

Il se prit d'une grande nostalgie, des anciens rires et des fêtes de ce petit village...non son village. Il secoua la tête pour oublier tous ses souvenirs. "Je dois aller de l'avant" se dit-il en descendant la pente.

Il marcha dans les rues parmi les corps et les ruines. Il s'arrêta près d'une maison qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir vu plus d'une fois le voyou du coin.

-Quelqu'un...à l'aide. Dit une voix

Il s'empressa de suivre la voix dans les ruines de la maison. La voix vint d'une trappe dans ce qui semblait être autrefois le salon. Il se dépêcha de retirer les différentes planches bouchant la trappe. Il finit par pouvoir l'ouvrir, et, se pencha un peu pour voir à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, on est plusieurs. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider? Demanda la voix qu'il avait entendue avant.

-Est-ce que vous êtes blessés?

-Oui, l'un de nous est blessé.

-D'accord...attendez je vais trouver une corde

Il s'empressa de fouiller dans les ruines. Il finit par trouver différents tissus et vêtements dont il se servit pour faire une corde. Il la jeta dans la trappe et sortit trois garçons et une fille. L'un des garçons a des cheveux argentés, un autre à les cheveux bruns tandis que le dernier garçon proche de la fille a des cheveux blancs alors qu'elle les a châtains.

-Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi. Et vous?

-Je m'appelle Gokudera. Dit l'argenté en cachant son bras gauche

Tsunayoshi fronça légèrement un sourcil en voyant son geste. Le brun attrapa l'argenté par l'épaule de façon amicale, et, sourit doucement. "Il cache sa tristesse derrière son sourire" Pensa Tsunayoshi

-Je m'appelle Yamamoto. Nous nous sommes cachés ici, parce que nos parents étaient amis. Dit-il d'un ton triste

-Je comprends...moi je me suis enfuis dans la forêt. Dit Tsunayoshi d'un ton demandant pardon

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait. Dit Yamamoto

-Il a raison. Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste. Dit la fille

-Kyoko dit vrai. Dit celui aux cheveux blancs

-Grand-frère tu pourrais te présenter. Dit Kyoko d'un ton réprobateur

-Oups...Je m'appelle Ryohei.

Tsunayoshi se pencha près de la trappe, et, récupéra la corde improvisée. Il commença à chercher parmi les bouts de tissus, un dans un état à peu près correct.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Tsunayoshi? Demanda Gokudera

-Je cherche un tissu plutôt propre pour te faire un garrot. Dit-il en se levant avec un bout de tissu correspondant à son goût.

Il lui fit un garrot au bras après avoir vérifié l'état de la blessure. Alors qu'il finissait de serrer le garrot, Gokudera fit une grimace de douleur. Tsunayoshi ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace d'excuse.

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave

Après cela, il s'approcha de la sortie regarda dehors. Les ruines lui firent un nouveau pincement au cœur. Il les regarda un à un. Il leur ressemble non pas physiquement mais ils ont la même peine, le même sentiment de solitude.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna.

-Où vas-tu? Demandèrent-ils

-Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres survivants. Dit-il en sortant

Ryohei, Kyoko, Yamamoto et Gokudera le suivirent dans les rues en ruines. Ils trouvèrent un garçon aux cheveux de jais sous des planches, une fille et son frère jumeau aux cheveux noirs tirant légèrement vers le bleu foncé. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se prénomme Hibari, il semble froid et solitaire tant par sa façon d'agir que d'interagir avec les autres. Les jumeaux quant à eux sont totalement opposés. Le garçon Mukuro semble taquin, voir un peu manipulateur, ses yeux vairons ne font que renforcer ce sentiment, tandis que sa sœur Chrome semble très timide et réservée. Ils partirent tous vers la forêt, essayant de ne pas se retourner vers leur village. Mais Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers son village. Il s'assit le regardant avec des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

-Tsuna...ça va aller? Demanda Yamamoto d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son épaule

Tsuna se contenta hocher la tête en simple réponse. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa manche sale de poussière et de sang séché. Un bruit de buisson se fit entendre derrière. Il se releva d'un coup et approcha doucement du buisson. Il en écarta les branches pour voir à terre un enfant de six ans avec une coupe afro pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-...papa...ma...man Disait-il entre ses larmes

-Salut... Dit timidement Chrome en s'approchant

L'enfant arrêta de pleurer, et, les regarda tous un à un. Il laissa son regard plus longtemps sur Chrome et Tsuna. Les autres avaient formés un arc de cercle lui cachant la vue du village. Tsuna avait déjà vu cet enfant, il passait son temps à rire en piquant des bonbons aux autres dans les rues...c'était même comme une tradition qu'il pique les bonbons des autres avant de se faire courser dans les rues en taquinant un peu les commerçants.

-Je m'appelle Tsuna, et toi.

-Lam...bo... Dit-il alors qu'il calmait ses larmes

-J'ai trouvé une cabane de chasseur à l'abandon un peu plus loin. Dit Gokudera en arrivant avec Mukuro

Lambo prit peur en les voyants arriver comme cela d'un coup. Il sauta dans les bras de Tsuna qui le caressa doucement d'une main dans le dos.

-Kufufu...On dirait bien que l'on a une personne en plus avec nous maintenant. Dit Mukuro

-Allons dans cette cabane. Proposa Ryohei

Ainsi, ils partirent tous vers cette cabane, Tsuna marcha devant, aux côtés de Gokudera et les autres derrière pour pas que ce pauvre Lambo ne voit le village...enfin ce qu'il en reste. La cabane est en ruine mais le toit et les fondations tiennent assez pour les maintenir au chaud pour l'hiver. Du haut de leur douze, treize ans, ils reconstruisirent la cabane de manière à la rendre habitable. Lambo ne tarda pas à se faire chouchouter par Chrome et Kyoko. Hibari joua bien vite le rôle du grand-frère autoritaire ; Mukuro, lui ,joua le rôle du grand-frère taquin. Ryohei joua le grand-frère veillant à l'extrême sur leur santé. Ils ne retournèrent pas une seule fois au village...bien trop de souvenirs, de nostalgie des choses qu'ils ont perdues et qu'ils ne retrouveront sûrement jamais. Comment le peuvent-ils? Ils ne sont désormais qu'un groupe d'orphelins surmontant du mieux qu'ils peuvent cette épreuve.


	2. Regrets, besoins, vol

Il était là assis à son bureau regardant un dossier devant lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue..."comment avaient-ils pu faire cela?" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda ses six amis. Il appuya sa tête contre ses mains ferma doucement les yeux ne voulant pas voir les photos du village avant et après l'attaque.

-Tu es bien sûr Visconti qu'il n'y a pas de survivants? Demanda-t-il avec l'espoir qu'il lui dise «non »

-J'en suis sûr...il n'y avait que des morts parmi les ruines.

Il leva la tête regardant son ami Visconti d'un regard disant qu'il ne voulait pas croire que ces fumiers ont réussi à détruire tout un village. Visconti tourna la tête d'un air désolé pour son ami, et, sortit du bureau sans un mot. Ganache, Croquant et Brabanters sortirent à leur tour du bureau avec un air désolé sur le visage.

-Timotéo, on n'a pas pu sauver ce village mais... Commença Brown

-Si on avait pu ne serait-ce que sauver une vie...rien qu'une seule... Dit Timotéo

-Avec des "si" on peut faire tout et n'importe quoi! On n'a peut-être pas pu sauver une seule vie de ce village mais on les a arrêtés avant qu'ils ne puissent tuer d'autres innocents. Dit Coyote

-Tu as sans doute raison, Coyote. Dit Timotéo d'un ton fatigué

-Tu dois te reposer un peu... Dit Brown

-Tu as raison cela me fera du bien. Dit-il en se levant

Timotéo partit tranquillement dans ses appartements se remémorant encore et encore ce dossier concernant ce petit village à deux heures de son manoir. "Si seulement on avait pu être là" Pensa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre là où d'habitude il voyait la fumée des cheminées des maisons ou bien celle du boulanger. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sentit le vent sur son visage quelque peu usé par les années. Ce fameux vent qui lui apportait les rires des enfants, les pleurs après leurs chutes, les chansons des mères pour les calmer, et tant d'autres choses preuve de l'innocence et de la vie. Timotéo referma la fenêtre avec un regard plein de nostalgie et de tristesse. Il finit par se coucher alors que la nuit tombait dehors.

XxxXxxX

Il était là assis dehors regardant l'orée de la forêt. Il ne sentait pas le froid de la nuit sur sa peau, bien trop habitué à sortir prendre l'air quand il fait un cauchemar. Cela fait bientôt deux mois que leur village a été détruit.

-Tsuna, que fais-tu dehors? Demanda une voix

Il se retourna pour voir Kyoko, une couverture dans ses mains. Il se leva s'approcha d'elle, et, la couvrit de la couverture.

-J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Encore un cauchemar?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va mieux. Gokudera a dit que nos réserves sont épuisées.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Il faudra trouver un petit travail dans un village.

-On est trop jeune pour cela, les adultes ne voudront pas.

-Tu veux vraiment faire ce que Mukuro a proposé?

-Oui. On n'a pas d'autre choix... On ira voler ce dont on a besoin dans ce manoir.

-Très bien... Chrome et moi resterons ici avec Lambo...ne prenez pas de risque inutile.

-On fera bien attention c'est promis. Dit Tsuna

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la cabane se coucher pour se préparer au mieux pour leurs missions de demain. "Il nous faut impérativement des vivres! Lambo m'inquiète un peu avec sa toux." Pensa Tsuna alors qu'il se couchait.

XxxXxxXxxX

-Timotéo! Cria une voix

Timotéo se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda sa chambre la lumière du soleil entrant par les rideaux mais ce qui le troubla surtout fut Coyote qui se tient à sa porte...qui n'est plus dans ses gonds.

-Coyote, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Demanda Timotéo en lui donnant un regard légèrement en colère

-On a un problème...

-Ça j'ai compris; s'il n'y n'en avait pas ma porte serait toujours dans ses gonds.

-Visconti est en train de se défouler sur des gamins de douze ou treize ans à tout casser.

-Pardon?!

-Brabanters n'arrive pas à le calmer...on a tous essayé mais rien à faire.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, au lieu de dire "on a un problème". Dit Timotéo en prenant sa canne et en passant devant lui.

Coyote le suivit, et, ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans l'entrée au niveau de l'escalier principale. Ils virent Brabanters essayant de calmer Visconti qui essaye d'attraper un gamin de treize ans aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux gris. Croquant lui essaye d'empêcher un garçon aux yeux vairons et aux cheveux à la coupe assez fruitée de s'échapper. Brown lui s'occupe d'un garçon de treize ans aussi aux cheveux blancs qui agite ses poings comme un véritable boxeur. Ganache lui s'occupe de deux garçons de treize ans, l'un aux cheveux argentés et l'autre aux cheveux bruns.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Dirent Coyote et Timotéo en voyant la scène

Une porte menant aux cuisines sur la gauche s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un garçon de douze ans aux cheveux châtains avec de grands yeux noisette. Il porte un sac sur son dos, il regarda la pièce pour voir chacun des adolescents. Il lança le sac vers le brun qui le rattrapa avec une grande facilité. Le brun lui donna un regard interrogateur en regardant lui et le sac.

-Ryohei et toi partez avec le sac. Dit le châtain

-Tsuna?! Demanda celui aux cheveux blancs et le brun

"Alors celui aux cheveux blancs est Ryohei et l'autre est Yamamoto" Pensa Timotéo

-J'ai promis à Kyoko que l'on ne prendrait pas de risque inutile. Dit-il pour seule explication

-...On y va Ryohei. Dit Yamamoto en partant vers la porte avec le sac sur le dos.

Brown s'approcha pour rattraper Ryohei tandis que Ganache voulu faire de même mais l'argenté ne le laissa pas faire. Le châtain se plaça devant Brown pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Ryohei.

-Laisse-moi passer voleur. Dirent Brown et Ganache

-Voleur?! Dit Coyote surpris par le mot employé

-Tch! Vous vivez dans le luxe on peut bien se permettre de vous prendre quelques trucs. Dit l'argenté

-Kufufu...voilà qui est bien dit tête de poulpe. Dit le garçon aux yeux vairons

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler de la sorte, tête d'ananas.

-Gokudera rejoint les...on ne sait jamais. Dit Tsuna

-Quoi?! Dit Gokudera

-Je vais quitter ce manoir en dernier...je veux être sûr que vous puissiez tous repartir sans trop de problèmes.

-Tsuna?! Dirent ses amis d'une même voix

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire bande de voleur. Dit Visconti en courant vers eux.

Tsuna le sentit venir, il poussa Gokudera par la fenêtre qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Tsuna sourit aux deux autres. Le garçon aux yeux vairons jeta une sorte de boule à terre qui libéra de la fumée, recouvrant la pièce d'une épaisse couche de fumée Timotéo et Coyote de leur emplacement ne voyaient rien du tout de la scène. Ils durent se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas les avoir en feu à cause de la fumée.

-C'est pas vrai! Râla Visconti

La fumée finit par se dissiper, montrant l'absence des enfants dans la pièce. Timotéo descendit les marches et se retrouva à la hauteur de son ami Visconti. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci est lui donna un regard disant "il faudra que l'on parle de tout cela".

-Le rideau a bougé. Dit Ganache en montrant l'un des rideaux à côté de la fenêtre ouverte.

Ils regardèrent tous le rideau pour le voir bouger une seconde fois. Croquant s'approcha à pas de loup du rideau, et, l'écarta tout doucement. Il vit Tsuna assis sur le carrelage tenant l'une de ses chevilles. Tsuna releva la tête quand il écarta davantage le rideau, lui donnant ainsi un regard rempli d'inquiétude voir presque rempli de peur. "Il a perdu tout son charisme" Pensa Croquant

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Coyote

-Ils ne se sont pas tous enfuis...le petit châtain est ici. Dit-il en s'écartant légèrement permettant ainsi aux autres de le voir.

Tsuna rapprocha ses jambes de lui tenant encore sa cheville gauche. Il ne les regarda pas craignant de faire le moindre geste.

-Je peux l'emmener pour l'interroger? Demanda Visconti

Timotéo regarda l'enfant face à lui, tremblant d'inquiétude face à la punition qu'il pourrait recevoir. Timotéo ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit et regarda l'enfant puis par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

-C'est d'accord mais...je veux être là.

Visconti s'approcha de Tsuna quelque peu satisfait de la réponse de Timotéo. Tsuna voulut reculer mais le mur l'empêcha et puis sa cheville lui faisait mal. Visconti le remarqua et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une salle qui servirait pour l'interrogatoire.

-Brown, tu pourras t'occuper de sa cheville. Dit Visconti

-Bien sûr...je vais chercher mon matériel. Dit Brown en partant de son côté

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des autres gamins? Demanda Coyote

-On les laisse tranquille...pour le moment. Dit Timotéo

-Tu es sûr?! Demanda Croquant

-Oui. Dit Timotéo en partant


	3. L'interrogatoire

Un homme avec un tatouage en forme de lézard sur la joue gauche était venu le voir pour lui faire une attelle à sa cheville. Il avait été très gentil, et, lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien de bien grave. D'après ce qu'il avait compris cet homme s'appelle Brown. "Cela doit faire au moins deux heures que Brown est venu. J'espère que les autres vont bien" Pensa Tsuna en regardant le plafond.

-Comment va ta cheville? Demanda une voix

L'homme qui entra a des lunettes de soleil tenant ses cheveux. Tsuna se redressa un peu sur la couchette et marcha comme Brown lui avait dit vers la table. Il s'assit en face de l'homme au regard un légèrement glacial. "Il me rappelle Hibari" Pensa Tsuna en le regardant de la tête au pied.

-Ma cheville me fait moins mal. Dit Tsuna en le regardant dans les yeux

-J'ai l'impression que je te fais penser à quelqu'un, Tsuna...c'est cela. Dit Visconti en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains.

-Oui, vous me faites penser à Hibari avec votre regard. Et oui, mes amis m'appelle Tsuna.

-Quel est ton véritable prénom?

-Mon véritable prénom est Tsunayoshi.

Derrière la vitre Timotéo, Coyote et Croquant observent l'échange entre les deux. Timotéo se leva et frappa deux fois sur la vitre. Visconti le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Croquant dessina un cercle dans les airs lui faisant comprendre de le questionner sur les garçons et le vol.

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes cela, maintenant? Demanda Coyote

-Il se sent à l'aise avec Visconti parce qu'il lui rappelle son ami. Dit Timotéo

-S'il ne répond pas c'est qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Dit Croquant

Visconti eut un léger sourire se doutant de la conversation de ses trois amis. Il se retourna vers Tsuna, et, il sortit un dossier qu'il avait mis à terre pendant que le petit châtain marchait vers la table. Tsuna regarda le dossier puis Visconti avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il

-Ceci est la liste des choses que toi et tes amis avaient volées; autrement dit: douze boîtes de thon, douze boîtes de petits pois, dix tubes de dentifrice, cinq bouteilles de sirop, quatorze bandages/sparadraps et pansements, etc.

Tsuna avait baissé la tête durant la petite énumération de Visconti n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait avant. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts d'un air vraiment mal à l'aise. Visconti et les autres l'observèrent en silence attendant qu'il parle.

-Je...peux vous poser une question? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante

Visconti jeta un coup d'œil derrière la vitre; Coyote est surpris par la demande de Tsuna, Croquant attend patiemment et Timotéo fit « oui » de la tête avec un doux sourire. Visconti se retourna vers l'enfant, qui n'avait rien remarqué de son geste trop occupé à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Pose-moi ta question.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera si ce que je vous dis ne vous convient pas?

-Tu seras simplement puni, mais on essayera de t'aider du mieux qu'on pourra.

Tsuna arrêta de jouer avec ses doigts, le silence s'installa de nouveau ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Visconti. Tous l'observaient faisant attention au moindre de ses gestes. D'un coup Coyote se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la vitre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Croquant

-Le gamin...il tremble comme s'il allait... Commença Coyote

-...Pleurer... Terminèrent Croquant et Timotéo d'une même voix

Tsuna releva la tête révélant un visage baigné de larmes. Il passa l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux pour sécher ses pleurs.

-C'était il y a maintenant deux mois...on s'est retrouvé à neuf seuls...sans rien...ni toit...ni famille. On vit dans une vieille cabane de chasseur...il y a Chrome et Mukuro qui sont jumeaux, Kyoko et Ryohei qui sont frère et sœur,...Lambo qui n'a que six ans,...Hibari, Gokudera et Yamamoto...

-Pourquoi vivez-vous seuls?

-Parce que...notre village a été détruit...on est les seuls survivants.

-Où se trouvait ton village?

-Il se trouvait à deux heures de votre manoir.

A ces mots, ils se figèrent tous incapable de détourner leurs yeux de Tsuna dont le corps tremble à cause de ses sanglots. Timotéo versa des larmes de joie en réalisant que toutes les vies de ce village n'ont pas été prises. Coyote regardait son ami et l'enfant pour s'assurer que ces mots il ne les avait pas rêvé. Croquant malgré son incapacité à voir, fit un doux sourire.

-Je ne pensais pas que Visconti pouvait-être aussi gentil. Dit Coyote

-Les miracles ça existe, tu sais. Dit Croquant

Timotéo descendit un petit escalier, arriva devant une porte, et, tapa deux petits coups dessus. Visconti se leva pour lui ouvrir la porte. Quand il entra Tsuna leva la tête, et, le regarda avec des yeux disant "pourvu qu'on ne me punisse pas trop". Timotéo alla s'asseoir sur la banquette de manière à ce que Tsuna puisse le voir s'il tourne un peu sa tête.

-Pourquoi avoir pris du sirop? Demanda Timotéo

-Lambo a une toux...Ryohei pense qu'il est malade.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce ce qui mit mal alaise Tsuna. Visconti se leva, et, marcha vers la porte pour l'ouvrir après avoir entendu deux petits coups dessus. Un homme que Tsuna ne connaissait pas murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Visconti. Timotéo et Tsuna suivirent l'échange de loin sans dire un mot. Il finit par refermer la porte sur lui et l'homme en sortant. Timotéo entendit dans sa tête la voix de Croquant lui disant "Les gamins sont revenus pour sauver leur amis...ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois"

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Dit Timotéo d'une voix douce en tapotant la banquette.

Tsuna obtempéra, et, le rejoignit se demandant toujours ce qui se passe pour que Visconti soit parti de la sorte sans dire un mot au vieil homme semblant être son chef. Timotéo lui donna un doux regarda quand il le vit approcher en faisant attention à sa cheville. Une fois assis Tsuna ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi Visconti est parti de la sorte? Dit Timotéo d'une voix douce

Tsuna hocha simplement la tête, il ne le regarda toujours pas mais se mit à jouer un peu avec ses doigts. Timotéo l'observa sans dire un mot, sentant qu'il allait parler.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me le dire si vous ne voulez pas... Si ce sont mes amis, ne leur faites pas de mal. Dit-il d'une voix au début timide puis d'une voix plus sûre

-Nous ne ferons pas de mal à tes amis. Et puis ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois qui sont ici.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux entendant ses mots, "ce ne sont pas pour des vivres qu'ils sont là. Yamamoto les a pris...c'est pour moi" Pensa-t-il. Timotéo posa une main sur son épaule, Tsuna releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Que penses-tu que si mes amis et moi vous offrons un toit...une famille même.

-Pardon, je ne comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que ce manoir est bien triste sans la joie d'enfants...alors je me disais que l'on pourrait vous adopter.

-...vous voulez nous donner une seconde chance. Dit Tsuna les yeux écarquillés

Timotéo lui fit un doux sourire lui prouvant que ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai. Tsuna n'en crut pas ses yeux ni même ses oreilles...Ils allaient avoir une famille...un nouveau départ...tous ensemble. Tsuna sauta dans les bras de Timotéo, et, versa des larmes de joie.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir tes amis. Dit Timotéo en lui caressant doucement le dos

Tsuna s'écarta de lui, sourit et partit vers la porte. Il se mit à trottiner dans les couloirs en quête des amis de Timotéo et de ses propres amis. Il les trouva dans la même pièce que la dernière fois avec les mêmes adversaires que la dernière fois.

-Les amis... Dit-il d'un ton heureux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Les amis et le sauvetage

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans le salon. Timotéo avait demandé à ses amis d'arrêter de s'occuper des garçons. Il les avait tous conduit dans le salon. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour séparer tous les combattants.

-Quoi?! Dirent tous les occupants du salon sauf Tsuna et Timotéo

Les enfants le regardent d'un air surpris comme ayant du mal à le croire. Cet homme veut les adopter, alors qu'ils l'ont volé...et ce n'était pas de petite quantité. Visconti, Coyote et Croquant semblent peu surpris comme s'ils s'en doutaient. Tandis que les autres d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Mais, enfin Timotéo...ceux sont des voleurs! Dit Ganache

-Je le sais très bien.

-Timotéo...Coyote et Croquant m'ont dit ce qui s'est passé durant l'interrogatoire. Dit Brabanters

Timotéo le regarda d'un air de dire: "tu comprends ce qui me pousse à le faire". Les enfants observent leurs échanges sans dire un mot. Tsuna lui montre une certaine confiance en Timotéo. Croquant, Coyote et Visconti expliquèrent ce qui s'est passé durant l'interrogatoire. Après cela Ganache et Brown ne purent s'empêcher de leur donner un regard rempli de compassion. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée d'adoption.

-Moi je suis d'accord! Dit Brabanters en coupant le silence

-Pareil. Dit Ganache

Chaque enfant eut son regard un peu plus brillant à chaque fois qu'un nouvel ami accepte la proposition. Ils avaient presque tous dit "oui" sauf Coyote et Visconti.

-Cela ne me dérange pas mais... Commença Coyote

-Tu ne peux pas tous les adopter. Continua Visconti

-C'est vrai que cela ferait... Dit Brown

-Bizarre... Termina Ganache

Timotéo baissa la tête comme honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé. Tous ses amis ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'il s'en veut. Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis les enfants. Les enfants avaient tous un regard en quête d'espoir, d'une nouvelle chance, d'un avenir plus que celui qu'ils imaginaient jusqu'à maintenant. "On ne peut pas les laisser comme cela" Pensèrent tous les amis de Timotéo.

-Très bien, on en adoptera un chacun. Dit Brabanters

-Quoi?! Dirent les enfants d'une même voix

Ils les regardaient d'un air peu sûr de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Les hommes qu'ils avaient volés...veulent les adopter.

-Mais...enfin, on a mal agi à l'extrême envers vous. Dit Ryohei

-Kufufu, ils le savent très bien. Dit Mukuro

-Tsuna nous a expliqué. Nous voulons vous donner une seconde chance...un avenir meilleur. Dit Croquant

Tous les amis de Tsuna le regardèrent cherchant une explication dans son regard. Mais il se contenta de regarder la pendule au mur comme s'il fuyait la question.

-Hiii! Dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuna? Demanda Yamamoto

-L'heure! Les filles vont s'inquiéter! Dit-il

-Tch! Faut qu'on y aille. Dit Gokudera

-Kufufu, il ne faudrait pas que ma petite Chrome s'inquiète.

Ils étaient maintenant debout prêts à partir. Mukuro sortit de l'une de ses poches une boule comme la dernière fois. Hibari le regarda faire attendant qu'il la jette. Tsuna se retourna vers Timotéo hésitant entre ses amis et lui.

-Maa ma, ils ont qu'à venir avec nous. Proposa Yamamoto remarquant le trouble de son ami

-Tch! Dit Gokudera en sortant

Tsuna prit son geste pour un oui. Il se retourna vers Timotéo et ses amis leur donnant un doux sourire. Il sortit après ses amis en leur faisant signe de les suivre.


	5. Les enfants et les adultes

Ils avaient marché deux heures avant d'entrer dans une forêt. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à la cabane de chasseurs. Quand Timotéo et ses amis la virent, ils se regardèrent l'air de dire: "ils vivent ici, depuis deux mois...seuls". En effet, la cabane avait été réparée mais (elle) restait quand même délabrée.

-Tsuna! Cria une voix

Kyoko sortit de la maison, et, courut vers lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule. Tsuna posa délicatement sa main sur son dos.

-On était tellement inquiets. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. Murmura-t-il

Il l'écarta doucement lui caressa la joue pour retirer les quelques larmes qui se perdaient sur ses joues roses. Mukuro entra dans la maison, et, en ressortit avec Chrome. Il la tenait par la main alors qu'elle se cachait derrière lui. Tsuna lui fit un doux sourire pour la rassurer.

-Kufufu...tête de gazon va voir Lambo, il tousse encore. Dit Mukuro en montrant l'intérieur de la maison

Tsuna courut dans la maison suivi de tous ses amis. Timotéo et ses amis les suivirent. Ils trouvèrent Tsuna aux côtés de Ryohei penchés au-dessus d'un lit. Ryohei posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour prendre sa température. Alors que Tsuna lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux le rassurant.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau à la rivière. Dit Chrome timidement

-Maa maa, je t'accompagne. Dit Yamamoto en sortant avec elle

Mukuro lui donna un regard disant: «si tu lui fais quoique ce soit, tu le payeras!". Yamamoto sentit le regard de Mukuro sur lui...ce regard ne put que le faire sourire.

\- Mon ami Brown peut peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à votre ami. Proposa Timotéo en indiquant Brown

Kyoko les regarda pour la première fois. Elle regarda surtout Brown avec son lézard sur la joue gauche. Kyoko se retourna pour jeter un regard interrogateur aux garçons. Les garçons lui sourirent simplement lui faisant comprendre qu'ils lui expliqueraient une fois que Chrome et Yamamoto seront revenus. Ryohei s'écarta doucement du lit laissant Brown s'approcher. Brown s'approcha et se mit à ausculter Lambo, et, il lui dit des mots doux pour ne pas que celui-ci s'inquiète.

-Nous revoilà avec l'eau. Dit Yamamoto en rentrant

Chrome alla vers la partie étant un peu comme une cuisine, ouvrit différents placards et prit deux bouts de tissus. Kyoko apporta un tabouret qu'elle posa à côté de Brown. Yamamoto posa le seau sur le tabouret. Chrome mit les bouts de tissus dans l'eau, et, posa l'un d'eux sur le front de Lambo.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda Ganache

Brown se retourna vers lui, et, le regarda puis Lambo. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner regard légèrement inquiet ce qui ne rassura pas tout le monde.

-Il a besoin de soin...il faut l'emmener dans un endroit plus sain.

Chrome face à cette nouvelle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre dans les bras de son frère. Kyoko se rapprocha de son frère se doutant que celui-ci s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire le nécessaire.

-Tch, avec des soins dans combien de temps sera-t-il sur pieds? Demanda Gokudera

-Je dirais quatre...cinq jours. Dit Brown

Ils regardèrent tous le petit Lambo avec soulagement. Yamamoto s'assit sur le bord du lit, et, se mit à changer le tissu sur son front. Il décala doucement les quelques mèches qui collent à son front.

-Et si on s'asseyait pour discuter. Proposa Tsuna

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ne le voyant pas à leurs côtés. Tsuna était à la porte tenant dans ses mains un panier possédant différents aliments. Il entra, et, posa son panier sur la table de la cuisine.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit pour Lambo.

Il se retourna s'appuya sur la table. Il sourit doucement mais c'était un sourire inquiet en regardant Lambo. Il donna un regard interrogateur vers Yamamoto, disant: « comment va sa fièvre?».

-Sa fièvre tombe doucement...ne t'inquiète pas.

-Kyoko, Chrome... ces messieurs veulent nous adopter. Dit Tsuna en indiquant Timotéo et ses amis

Chrome interrogea son frère du regard, qui se contenta de lui donna l'un de ses sourires qui ne peut rassurer que sa sœur. Kyoko regarda son Ryohei dans le but de savoir si cela est vrai.

-Quoi?! C'est...sérieux?! Dirent-elles d'une même voix en les regardant avec des yeux brillants d'incertitude mais aussi de joie

-C'est vrai à l'extrême. Dit Ryohei

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant deux ou trois heures ils mangèrent une sorte de pot-au-feu que les filles préparèrent avec l'aide de Brabanters.

-Je crois que Ganache s'est attaché à Lambo. Dit Coyote en regardant le petit lit

Ganache était penché sur Lambo prenant soin de lui avec un regard rempli de compassion et d'inquiétude sur le visage.

-Je crois bien que je me suis attaché à Ryohei et Kyoko. Dit Brown

Ryohei et Kyoko lui sourirent. Kyoko s'approcha doucement de lui avec un regard rempli de joie.

-Je suis heureuse de vous connaître, mon oncle. Dit-elle

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le lézard de Brown. Il posa sa main là où elle l'avait embrassé, et, l'observa. Ryohei rigola face à la tête surprise de Brown et le sourire de sa sœur rempli d'innocence.

-Je me suis attaché à toi, Yamamoto. Dit Brabanters

-... Merci... Marmonna Yamamoto

Brabanters lui donna un sourire qui réussit à le détendre. Les autres virent une complicité comme celle qu'il peut y avoir entre un père et un fils entre eux.

-Kufufu...je pense que je peux deviner qui ira avec qui. Dit Mukuro d'un ton rempli de mystère

-Vraiment?! Demanda Croquant

-Dis-le nous donc grand-frère. Dit Chrome en regardant son frère

-Hibari ira avec Visconti...Tsunayoshi avec Timotéo...Gokudera avec Coyote...et enfn...nous avec Croquant. Dirent-ils en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-J'avoue qu'il a raison pour moi. Dirent Visconti, Coyote.

-Impressionnant. Dit Croquant

-Tch! Y a rien d'impressionnant. Râla Gokudera

Un rire se fit entendre dans la cabane. Tsuna était en train de rire en les regardant. Il pouvait sentir que Gokudera, Mukuro et Hibari allaient se disputer.

-Alors, vous acceptez? Demanda Timotéo alors que Tsuna se calmait.

-Bien sûr, que oui! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Ils n'ont qu'à venir dès maintenant avec nous. Proposa Visconti

-Oui, ce sera mieux pour Lambo. Dirent Ganache et Brown

-Je tiens à avoir quand même ma tranquillité. Dit Hibari

Visconti lui fit un léger sourire montrant qu'il aurait sa tranquillité. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils avaient réunis tous leurs effets personnels et quittèrent tous ensemble la cabane. Les enfants ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner et de regarder une dernière fois la cabane. Ils l'avaient réparée...ils y avaient vécu pendant près de deux mois tous ensemble...ils s'étaient soutenus après "l'événement".

-Ça va aller? Demanda Timotéo d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna

-Oui, c'est un nouveau départ. Dit-il en se retournant.

Et sur cette douce parole, ils partirent tous en direction du manoir pour une nouvelle vie.


	6. Des bonnes nouvelles?

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir, Lambo fut pris en charge par plusieurs médecins dont Brown. Pendant ce temps, chaque enfant pris un bon bain et eurent de nouveaux vêtements. Ils eurent le droit à chacun à une grande chambre. Celle-ci se compose d'un grand lit au centre de la pièce mais aussi d'une armoire, d'une petite bibliothèque, d'un bureau ainsi que d'une petite salle de bains. Les frères et sœurs passèrent leur première nuit au manoir dans la même chambre.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous en train de commencer leur petit-déjeuner. Cependant, il manquait Brown qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Où est Brown? Il y a un problème avec Lambo? Demanda Tsuna en regardant Timotéo

-Il est partit voir son état. Répondit-il

Les jeunes ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un regard inquiet. Gokudera posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna tout en lui donnant un regard qui disait: "aie confiance!"

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Dit une voix

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Brown à la porte grande ouverte avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Coyote

-Lambo est sorti d'affaire.

-C'est vrai?! Dirent les filles d'une même voix

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? Demanda Ganache

Brown avança vers eux, et, se servit une tasse de café.

-Tch! Tu pourrais répondre. Râla Gokudera alors que Brown buvait son café.

-Oui, vous pouvez le voir...MAIS il a besoin de repos donc vous le faites dans le SILENCE. Dit Brown

Avant qu'il ne pose sa tasse, ils étaient tous partis en courant vers l'infirmerie. Brown se retrouva seul dans la grande salle de repas. Il soupira avant de les rejoindre en disant:

-Je croyais leur avoir dit d'y aller en silence.

XxxXxxX

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent Lambo fut de nouveau sur pied, et, les papiers d'adoptions furent obtenus remplis ainsi qu'envoyés à l'administration. Le manoir avant si calme ne tarda à se remplir de rires et de disputes. Lambo s'amusait à embêter ses frères et sœurs de cœur comme avant disant qu'il devait rattraper son retard qu'il a pris en étant malade.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir. Les enfants avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se repérer aux débuts. Chaque enfant appela celui qui voulait l'adopter de différentes façons. Coyote, Timotéo et Visconti se firent appeler grand-père. Tandis que les autres furent appelés mon oncle.

Tsuna et ses amis étaient tous dans un salon en train de lire, de jouer. Ils étaient là s'occupant fixant de temps à autres la pendule. Les papiers d'adoption devaient arriver aujourd'hui pour confirmer ou non leur adoption.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera si les papiers ont été refusés? Demanda Chrome

Tous levèrent la tête la regardant...c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité-là. Le silence s'installa entre eux espérant que cela ne se produira pas. Non...ils n'espèrent pas...ils prient, supplient les cieux, tous les dieux et déesses de toutes les religions que le monde possède. Ils ne veulent pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul sans adultes pour les guider dans la vie, sans la chaleur d'un foyer...d'une famille. Ils s'étaient attachés à Brabanters, Coyote, Brown, Visconti, Croquant et les autres ainsi qu'aux domestiques qui sont tous très gentils avec eux. Ils prennent tous tellement soin d'eux que l'éventualité qu'a soulevée Chrome ne leurs semblait être qu'un lointain cauchemar.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous abandonneront pas. Dit Kyoko en prenant doucement les mains de Chrome entre les siennes

-Elle a raison. Ils sont bien trop gentils pour faire un truc pareil. Dit Yamamoto

-Ils nous ont promis qu'ils nous donneraient une nouvelle famille. Dit Ryohei

-Visconti est un homme de parole. Dit Hibari

-Désolé, les amis mais... Commença Chrome

-Kufufu...on retournera dans la cabane au pire. Dit Mukuro

-Je ne pense pas qu'on le devra. Dit Tsuna

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Gokudera

-On est des enfants...ils ne nous laisseront pas seuls avec Lambo.

Ils se mirent tous à le regarder...lui qui semblait si innocent...inconscient de leurs inquiétudes. Le plus jeunes d'entre eux qui en a déjà beaucoup trop vu pour son jeune âge. Lambo ne se doutait pas qu'ils s'étaient tous juré de le protéger des horreurs du monde. En le regardant ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne supporteraient pas d'être séparés...ensemble ils avaient réparé les morceaux de leurs cœurs...eux qui ont eu leur vie qui a basculé en une simple soirée.

-On ne se sépare pas. Dit Lambo alors qu'il s'écartait en souriant.

Lambo les avaient tous dessinés avec la cabane derrière. Il y avait dans le ciel de son dessin sept anges à côté du soleil, en y regardant de plus près malgré les traits quelque peu enfantins on pouvait reconnaître Timotéo et tous ses amis.

D'un coup les portes s'ouvrirent sur Timotéo et ses six amis. Les enfants qui entouraient Lambo pour voir son dessin de plus près relevèrent la tête et les regardèrent. Ils ont tous une feuille dans la main avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Dans deux semaines vous allez à l'école. Dit Visconti

-Quoi?! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Visconti ne dit pas les choses de cette façon. Réprimanda Brabanters

-La réponse a été positive. Dit Croquant

-...

Les enfants ne bougeaient pas comme s'ils assimilaient l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Hibari écarta grand les yeux un peu comme tous les autres puis ils eurent un grand sourire. Chrome sauta dans les bras de son frère en murmurant: "enfin...c'est merveilleux". Kyoko embrassa Brown en ayant les yeux aux bords des larmes alors que son frère disait: "c'est une extrême bonne nouvelle". Lambo lui était dans les bras de Ganache pleurant, tous les deux de joie. Tsuna lui avait sauté en pleurant dans les bras de Timotéo (celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu arriver donc il faillit tomber). Timotéo passa une main dans le dos de Tsuna comme pour l'aider à se détendre tous en souriant doucement.

-Merci beaucoup... Murmura Tsuna


	7. Ecole, nouveaux amis et problèmes

Ils étaient à table en train de manger. Les enfants étaient excités comme des puces. Le lendemain matin, ils allaient dans leur nouvelle école autrement dit de nouveaux amis.

-Allez donc vous couchez. Dit Timotéo

-Pourquoi, grand-père? Demanda Tsuna

-Vous devez être en forme pour demain. Dit Coyote

-D'accord. Dirent les enfants d'une même voix

Ils se levèrent et dire bonne nuit aux adultes. Ils partirent tous se coucher chacun ayant leur chambre proche de celle de leur bienfaiteur. Ils s'endormirent tous en peu de temps. Timotéo ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Tsuna; comme ses amis et lui le faisaient depuis l'arrivée des enfants. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit. Il sourit doucement, Tsuna dormait à moitié découvert. Timotéo l'embrassa sur la joue, et, lui remonta la couverture.

-Bonne nuit, Tsuna. Murmura-t-il

Le lendemain matin, les enfants quittèrent le manoir après leur avoir dit au revoir. Visconti avait réussi à trouver une école où ils pourraient être au moins ensemble aux récréations. Ils furent presque tous dispatchés; Tsuna se retrouva avec Gokudera, Hibari avec Yamamoto, Chrome avec son frère, Ryohei se retrouva avec sa sœur.

La récréation arriva, Tsuna sortit de son cours accompagné de son nouvel ami Spanner. Gokudera était parti avant avec son ami Shoichi. Il chercha du regard ses frères et sœurs de cœur du regard.

-Tu cherches qui Tsuna?

-Je cherche mes frères et sœurs.

-Tes frères et sœurs?! Tu en as combien?

-J'ai deux sœurs, et, six frères.

-Hein?!

-Viens, je les ai trouvés. Dit Tsuna en indiquant un banc.

Spanner suivit Tsuna vers le banc. Les filles leur sourirent et leurs firent un bon accueil. Hibari observait la scène légèrement à l'écart.

-Je vous présente Spanner. Dit-il en l'indiquant

Les frères et sœurs se présentèrent tous un à un. Spanner se fit bien vite accepter comme ce fut le cas un peu plutôt pour Shoichi.

-Je ne vois pas Yamamoto et Lambo. Constata Tsuna

-Yamamoto est parti le chercher. Expliqua Chrome

-Mais, ils ne sont pas encore revenus. Dit Kyoko d'une voix inquiète

-Quand on parle du loup. Dit Gokudera

Ils virent tous un grand brun arriver vers eux. Il s'arrêta et calma sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hibari

-Lambo se fait racketter par toute une bande. Dit-il

-Kufufu...je crois qu'une petite correction s'impose. Dit Mukuro

-Mais ce sont les gros bras de l'école. Dirent Spanner et Shoichi

Ils partirent tous en direction de Lambo et du groupe qui osait s'en prendre à leur petit frère.


	8. Sauvetage

-Lâchez-moi! Dit Lambo

Les dix gars souriaient malicieusement face à l'enfant au regard brillant de peur.

-Et pourquoi on te lâcherait? Demanda un gars.

-Mes grands frères et grandes sœurs vont venir.

-Ah, ouais?! Dit un autre en le claquant contre le mur.

Lambo se mit à sourire, son regard remplit de joie. Il venait de voir arriver ses frères et sœurs.

-Eh, vous! Appela différentes voix au même moment.

Tous les voyous se retournèrent pour voir les six frères et les deux sœurs de Lambo. Ils se tenaient droit leur donnant des regards noirs disant: "vous allez payer!"

-Vous avez osé poser la main sur notre frère! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Les voyous reculèrent un peu face à la force de leur ton. Kyoko et Chrome s'approchèrent et donnèrent une immense gifle aux voyous tenant Lambo, profitant ainsi de l'effet de surprise. Les deux voyous volèrent contre le mur, atterrissant encore alors qu'elles partaient rejoindre Spanner et Shoichi à l'écart. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Tsuna se mirent à tabasser des voyous. Les derniers n'échappèrent pas à Hibari et Mukuro qui les blessèrent davantage que s'ils avaient été entre les mains des autres.

Ils étaient maintenant à terre blessés comme s'ils avaient affronté un troupeau de bêtes enragées.

-Vous avez cru que vous pourriez vous en prendre à Lambo impunément? On ne touche pas à l'un de nous sans être sûr de nous voir tous venir l'aider! Dirent tous les frères alors que la dernière phrase fut dite par toute la petite famille.

La dernière chose que les voyous virent après cette phrase fut la vision d'une famille encore plus liée que les doigts de la main par une chose qu'ils ignoraient mais qui les rend fort. Quand les voyous fermèrent les yeux ce fut pour être emmenés par les ambulances.

Depuis cet instant personne n'osa s'en prendre à l'un d'eux et encore moins aux plus jeunes d'entre eux. Spanner et Shoichi les avaient observés les yeux remplis de surprise, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des gros bras de l'école. Ils avaient fait une arrivée plus que remarquée.

Un professeur décida de tous les mettre en retenue ainsi que rencontrer leurs parents.

La journée de cours se termina sans aucun problème. Kyoko et Chrome avaient soigné Lambo puisqu'il ne laissait pas l'infirmière le toucher. Ils étaient maintenant devant la grille de l'école attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour pouvoir sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Tsuna? Demanda Spanner en voyant son ami avec un air pensif mais à la fois inquiet.

-Maa maa, Tsuna ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera bien une solution. Dit Yamamoto en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

-Il s'inquiète de comment on va expliquer cela aux vieux. Expliqua Gokudera face au regard interrogateur de leurs amis

-Vous craignez tellement que cela de leur dire? Demanda Shoichi

-Non, pas du tout. Dit Chrome

Tsuna prit sa tête entre ses mains la secouant en quête d'une idée. Kyoko observait la scène avec Lambo dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Lambo la tête baissée

Tsuna se tourna vers lui. Ils l'observèrent avec un regard de surpris et d'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle des herbivores. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...l'Alouette a raison. Dit Mukuro

-Tu n'es coupable de rien à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei

-Tch! Si tu étais coupable je te l'aurais dit. Fulmina Gokudera

Lambo sourit à sa famille et leurs nouveaux amis. La grille s'ouvrit et leurs amis partirent en premier en leurs disant à demain.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment on va leur dire. Constata Tsuna en se râlant dessus

-Nous dire quoi? Demandèrent Coyote et Visconti qui se trouvent à côté de la voiture.


	9. Punition et jeu

-Vous avez fait quoi?! Crièrent-ils d'une même voix

Ils avaient devant eux le mot du professeur donné à chacun des enfants sauf à Lambo. "Se battent et envoient dix élèves à l'hôpital" disait le mot. Les enfants avaient la tête baissée n'osant pas les regarder. Okay sur le moment c'était cool mais après cela l'était moins...sérieusement ils se sont battus comme ils le faisaient face aux bêtes sauvages.

-Ils ont attaqué Lambo. Justifia Chrome

-Ils l'ont blessé. Rajouta Kyoko

-Nan mais sérieusement vous auriez pu appeler un professeur! Râla Coyote

-Pas le temps! Dit Hibari

-Tu connais les lois?! On ne fait pas ça! Dit Visconti d'un ton colérique

-Maa maa, on y est peut-être aller un peu trop fort. Dit Yamamoto

-Peut-être?! Commença peut-être?! Cria Coyote

-Calme-toi, tu leur fait peur. Dit Brabanters en donnant un regard apaisant à son ami

-Cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid? Dit Coyote

-Si...mais ce n'est pas en criant de la sorte que tu leur feras comprendre quelque chose. Dit Brabanters en l'obligeant à s'asseoir

-Tch! Ils étaient coriaces! Dit Gokudera ne faisant que jeter l'huile sur le feu

-Kufufu...c'est vrai. Ils nous ont cherchés. Dit Mukuro

-Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne résout pas tout par la violence. Dit Croquant

-On est désolé à l'EXTRÊME! Dit Ryohei calmant ainsi tous les adultes

Tsuna qui n'avait rien dit se leva en silence, et, sortit de la pièce. Tous fixèrent la porte un moment puis Brown se leva.

-Je vais voir l'état de Lambo. Ryohei et Kyoko!...Vous m'accompagnez. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte

-Nous en reparlerons au calme ce soir. Dit Timotéo en se levant

Tous partirent avec leurs protégés tenant quand même à passer une bonne fin de soirée. Ils partirent les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Brown emmena Lambo à l'infirmerie, et, s'occupa de ses blessures tout en l'apprenant à Ryohei alors que Kyoko occupait l'esprit de Lambo en jouant.

Timotéo marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna. Il n'entendit pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce n'était pas bien éclairée seulement par une lampe de bureau. Timotéo ouvrit les rideaux trouvant Tsuna assis derrière eux. "Il se cache toujours là" pensa Timotéo

-Tsuna. Murmura-t-il

Tsuna releva la tête, le regardant de ses yeux en pleurs. Il rappela à Timotéo le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Je les ai...tabassés...j'étais...content de les voir...à terre. Dit-il au milieu de ses larmes

-Ce n'est rien...on appelle ça la vengeance. Dit Timotéo en le prenant dans ses bras

-Je...les...ai...envoyés...à l'hôpital! Dit Tsuna en s'écartant un peu

-Je sais...mais ils étaient en tort à partir du moment où ils s'en prenaient à un enfant seul.

-Je suis un monstre envers eux.

-Non, Tsuna. Tu as simplement protégé Lambo...seulement la prochaine fois utilise une autre méthode. Dit Timotéo en l'enfermant dans une douce étreinte et en le réconfortant. Il finit par sortir pour aller voir Brown pendant que Tsuna commence ses devoirs. Timotéo arriva dans la chambre de Kyoko où Brown l'aidait à faire ses devoirs.

-Je ne dérange pas? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Brown releva la tête en faisant signe que "non". Timotéo lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Continues, je reviens. Dit Brown à Kyoko

Ils étaient dans le couloir assez loin des chambres des enfants pour ne pas qu'ils entendent.

-Comment va Lambo? Demanda Timotéo

-Il a été amoché mais rien de trop grave. Cependant, je vais surveiller son état.

-Très bien.

XxxXxxX

La fin du repas arrivait, et, ils allaient bientôt de voir se coucher.

-Vous ferez votre punition, le plus sérieusement possible. Dit Timotéo bien qu'il en doutait

-J'espère que vous avez compris. Dirent Visconti et Coyote

-Oui, on utilisera une autre méthode la prochaine fois. Dirent les enfants en se levant avant de partir.

Ils étaient presque tous sortis quand les adultes reçurent un...euh...non plusieurs oreillers sur eux.

-Bataille de polochons! Crièrent les enfants en entrant avec des oreillers dans chaque main.

Timotéo et ses amis récupérèrent les oreillers, et, partirent dans une chambre tout en attaquant les enfants.

-Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir! Dirent les adultes d'une voix joueuse

La bataille de polochons dura longtemps, chaque groupe reprenant le dessus chacun son tour. Les rires et les protestations en cas de défaite résonnèrent dans le manoir. Et à la grande surprise de tous la bataille se termina quand Visconti se prit une rafale d'oreillers. Visconti se mit à rire face à la tête quelque peu craintive des autres. Ils se mirent tous à avoir un fou rire. Ils finirent ainsi la soirée en oubliant tous leurs soucis ainsi que responsable de l'arrivée de dix garçons à l'hôpital.


	10. Farces! Anniversaire?

Les jours devenaient des semaines qui devenaient des mois sans un seul nuage noir sur le manoir. Il y avait toujours des rires ou des cris de disputes dans celui-ci. Timotéo et ses amis les adoraient et faisaient en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne sentent pas à sa place. Ils leurs donnaient tous ce dont ils avaient besoin accédant à leurs demandes qui étaient très rare. À l'école tout se passe bien; ils étaient devenus le groupe le plus fort. Les six frères et les deux sœurs étaient connus et appréciés dans le quartier où personne n'osait s'en prendre à l'un d'eux.

XxxXxxX

Aujourd'hui Mukuro se faisait gronder pour la troisième fois. Il faisait encore plus de farces et de mauvais tours que d'habitude autrement dit environ un par minute.

-Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai! Qu'elle mouche t'a piquée? Dit Croquant exaspéré par le comportement de Mukuro

-Kufufu...aucune puisqu'une mouche ne pique pas. Répondit Mukuro avec un regard malin

-Ça suffit! Va dans ta chambre! Cria Croquant visiblement plus qu'énervé

Chrome n'était pas comme son frère mais plutôt renfermée sur elle ne parlant que très peu avec les autres. Elle bavardait un peu avec Kyoko puis semblait de nouveau ailleurs.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas...Mukuro et Chrome sont étranges, aujourd'hui. Dit Croquant à ses amis dans le bureau de Timotéo

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air plus étranges que d'habitude. Dit Ganache

-Pourtant ils ne semblent pas malades. Dit Brown

-C'est parce qu'ils sont les premiers. Dit une voix venant des rideaux qu'ils connaissaient tous comme étant celle de Tsuna

Visconti s'approcha du rideau et l'écarta pour voir Yamamoto et Tsuna. "Eux et leurs manies de se cacher derrière les rideaux" pensèrent-ils

Brabanters leur fit signe de s'approcher; ce qu'ils firent en un rien de temps n'appréciant pas trop le regard réprobateur de Visconti

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Visconti en remettant le rideau

-On voulait vous parler. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Tsuna, de quoi parliez-vous? Demanda Timotéo

-En fait...ils seront les premiers... Commença Tsuna ne sachant que trop comment le dire

-A quoi?! Demanda Croquant d'un ton impatient voulant une explication de pourquoi il a eu le droit à une farce qui lui a donné des cheveux rose pimpant

-Maa maa, calmez-vous. Dit Yamamoto

-Non! T'as pas vu mes cheveux ?! Cria Coyote en les indiquant

-Ils seront les premiers à avoir leurs anniversaires sans leurs parents. Dit Tsuna sur les genoux de son grand-père coupant ainsi le début d'une dispute

-Quoi?! Dirent les adultes

-C'est dans trois jours. Dit Yamamoto

-Ils craignent cet événement. Dit Timotéo

-Que pourrions-nous faire? Demanda Brown

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir dans le silence. Le silence trop long et pesant poussa les enfants à faire un morpion.

-Je sais! Nous leurs ferons une petite fête. Dit Ganache

-C'est une bonne idée! Dirent tous les autres d'une même voix pleine de joie et d'excitation

-Tsuna, Yamamoto prévenaient les autres qu'ils nous aident. Vous pouvez faire venir des amis. Dit Timotéo

Ils sortirent tous les deux prévenir leurs frères et Kyoko sans le dire à Lambo par sécurité. Les jours jusqu'à la date prévue de la fête s'écoulaient sans trop de problèmes. Mukuro faisait des farces de plus en plus dures pour s'en débarrasser, et, Chrome était de plus en plus discrète. Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Ils marchaient tous ensemble sur le chemin jusqu'au manoir. Leurs amis les accompagnaient prétextant un devoir pour l'école.

-Kufufu...alors comme ça, vous ne rentrerez que demain. Dit Mukuro alors qu'ils passaient les grilles menant au manoir

-Oui, c'est ça. Dirent Shoichi et Spanner

-On est rentré! Dit Kyoko en passant les portes du manoir

-Mouah! Lambo est le meilleur! Cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de Ganache et en lui piquant un bonbon

-Lambo! Dit-il d'un ton réprobateur

Les enfants partirent dans leur chambre faire les derniers préparatifs avant la fête. Ils s'habillèrent tous très bien puis allèrent dans la grande salle qui était décorée pour l'occasion. Kyoko et Lambo partirent chercher les jumeaux qu'ils conduisirent jusque devant la porte.

-Voilà, on est arrivé. Dit Kyoko en ouvrant les deux portes avec Lambo

-Joyeux anniversaire! Dirent tous ceux dans la salle d'une même voix

La surprise et la joie sur le visage de Mukuro et de Chrome étaient telles qu'ils ne réussirent même pas à kufufuter. Ils en pleureraient presque de joie. Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux qui étaient tous plus fabuleux les uns que les autres. Ils firent tous la fête jusqu'au petit matin en chantant, dansant et faisant des blagues à n'en plus finir.

Timotéo et ses amis venaient de finir de coucher les enfants. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais heureux de ce bon moment.

-Et voilà, ils dorment tous à poing fermé. Dit Ganache en sortant de la chambre de Lambo

-Parfait. On fera un truc pour chaque anniversaire. Proposèrent-ils tous ensemble

Ils rirent face à la situation. Ils ne regrettaient en rien l'adoption pour rien au monde ils feraient marche arrière. Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sans eux qui remplissaient leurs journées de joie.

-Noël arrive bientôt. Dit Brown

-Oui, cela fera un an qu'ils sont là. Dit Croquant

-Oui, une année rajeunissante. Dit Timotéo en regardant par la fenêtre avec un sourire avant de partir se coucher tout en disant bonne nuit à ses amis


	11. Epilogue: Noel

Des voitures de marques passèrent les grilles du manoir sous le ciel quelque peu étoilé de cette soirée de veille de réveillon de Noël. Les neufs voitures s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée puis neuf personnes d'environ vingt ans sortirent de celles-ci. Ils étaient tous très beaux et très bien habillés. Ils dégageaient une forme de gentillesse, puissance mais aussi de réussite.

-Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous en même temps ici. Dit le plus petit d'entre eux avec ses cheveux châtains et quelques mèches descendant dans son dos encadrant ainsi son doux visage

-Tu as raison, Tsuna. Dit un grand brun en s'approchant de lui

-Yamamoto... Souffla-t-il en le regardant

-J'aime toujours autant revenir au manoir. Dit une fille aux longs cheveux bruns en s'approchant d'eux

-On reprend de la force à l'EXTREME. Dit un homme assez costaud aux cheveux blancs

-Tch! Tu utilises toujours ce mot débile, tête de gazon. Dit un autre aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts

-Arrêtez de vous disputer. Entrons donc. Dit une fille aux cheveux bleu nuit

-Chrome a raison, entrons. Dit Tsuna

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le manoir. Ils furent accueillis par d'innombrable câlins et sourires. Ils se dirigèrent avec les sept hôtes vers la grande salle où allait se dérouler le repas.

-Tiens, Timotéo. Dit Lambo en tendant un cadeau au vieil homme

-C'est de notre part à tous. Dit Kyoko

-Kufufu...on a choisi de faire un cadeau collectif. Dit Mukuro

-Il est pour vous tous. Dit Chrome

-Ne vous battez pas pour l'ouvrir. Dit Hibari

-On n'est pas bête! Râla Coyote

Ganache prit le paquet argenté des mains de Timotéo, et, l'ouvrit sous les regards remplis de curiosité de ses amis. Il déballa un album photos rouge avec une broderie dorée dessus formant "une famille". Il se mit à ouvrir l'album le regard plein de curiosité; plus il tournait les pages plus son regard se tintait de nostalgie et de joie. Tous ses amis se mirent par-dessus son épaule et regardèrent comme lui les différentes photos qui parsèment les pages. Il y avait leur première photo de famille, celle des anniversaires, des pique-niques, de leurs remises de diplômes et bien d'autres.

-C'est magnifique. Dirent d'une même voix les sept amis

-Ce n'est rien de bien particulier. Dirent modestement les autres

Ils passèrent tous à table où ils mangèrent le repas de Noël. Ils discutaient de leurs différents cadeaux, de leurs souvenirs en rapport avec les photos. Certains comme Hibari et Gokudera râlèrent honteux de certaines situations. Le repas touchait doucement à sa fin en même temps que la bûche de noël fut apportée. Lambo fidèle à lui-même demanda deux parts dès le premier tour, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Alors, dites-nous comment cela se passe au travail? Demanda Croquant

-Très bien, je fais plein de super découvertes avec Shoichi et Spanner. Dit Gokudera avec les yeux brillants d'excitation en se souvenant de leurs dernières trouvailles

-Vraiment?! C'est super. Dit Coyote le regard rempli de fierté face à l'homme qu'était devenu le petit garçon au caractère si explosif

-Au journal tout se passe très bien. Dit Kyoko

-Je m'entends et travaille bien avec mes collègues à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei

-Je suis ravi qu'au journal cela se passe bien. Et pour toi aussi Ryohei, c'est très bien qu'à l'hôpital tout se passe bien. Dit Brown en les regardant comme heureux et fier d'eux

-Les voyous ne font plus tellement de résistance...j'ai déjà quatre cents affaires de résolues. Dit Hibari

-Félicitation, tu fais régner l'ordre. Dit Visconti d'un ton rempli de fierté face à la réussite de celui qui avait toujours aimé le respect des règles mais aussi sa famille

-Kufufu...personne ne m'a encore pris alors que je suis l'espion pour l'Alouette. Dit Mukuro

-Surprenant que tu arrives à t'entendre avec Hibari. Mais je me doute que tu y trouves ton compte. Dit Croquant sous un hochement de tête des deux concernés

-Tout se passe plutôt bien à la bonbonnière. Dit Lambo

-Tiens donc, tu arrives à ne pas manger la marchandise. Dit Ganache d'un ton taquin

-Les dernières rénovations de l'orphelinat sont terminées. Dit Tsuna

-Oui, tout va très bien avec les enfants ce sont de vrais anges. Dit Chrome

-L'orphelinat est là où se trouvait la cabane de chasseur. Dit Croquant

-Oui, c'est exact. Dirent Chrome et Tsuna

-C'est vraiment super que vous ayez remis sur pied cette cabane et surtout que vous en ayez fait un orphelinat. Dit Timotéo

-Maa maa, je trouve que cela ressemble davantage à un refuge. Dit Yamamoto

-Tiens donc? Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant? Tu continues à faire de grands tournois de baseball? Demanda Brabanters

-Oui, je continue. Là, je suis en plein entraînement pour le prochain qui est à l'échelle de l'Europe. Mais, je me sers de mon argent pour aider Tsuna et Chrome. Dit Yamamoto

-Et nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants. Dit Tsuna

-C'est merveilleux de voir que vous vous avez toujours ce lien si fort entre vous. Dit Timotéo

C'est sur ces mots que la soirée se termina et que tous allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre comme autrefois quand ils étaient encore des orphelins qui ne pensaient pas en arriver là où ils sont maintenant. Les vacances de noël se terminèrent sur cette même ambiance si joyeuse pleine de rires et de courses poursuites dans le manoir pour punir les farceurs. Ils étaient presque tous remontés dans leur voiture après avoir dit un au-revoir semblable à l'accueil qu'ils ont eu.

-Au-revoir, Tsuna. Dit Timotéo en lui faisant une accolade

-Au-revoir et merci pour tout. Dit-il

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dit Timotéo alors que Tsuna montait dans sa voiture

Elles quittèrent le manoir toutes en même temps avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Tsuna dans sa voiture mit un peu de musique. Il allait en avoir pour deux heures de route.

-Ils ont été nos anges gardiens...ils nous ont permis tellement de choses, et, nous en ont offerts énormément. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo de famille qu'il possède toujours.

"Oui! On a vraiment eu une super famille...nous qui avions peur de ne pas en avoir." pensa-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la forêt


End file.
